1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical toaster, more particularly to an electrical toaster including a heating chamber and a warming chamber disposed above and separated from the heating chamber through a supporting wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical toaster that includes a casing 11 that defines two heating slots 112 for receiving slices of bread therein and that has a top end 111, a heating unit (not shown) that is disposed in the casing 11 adjacent to the heating slots 112, a bread-supporting rack 13 that is mounted removably on the top end 111 of the casing 11 for supporting a piece of bread thereon, an actuating lever 121 that is associated with the heating unit and that is pressable for actuating the heating unit, and a temperature controller (not shown) associated with the actuating lever 121 and the heating unit for controlling the amount of heat generated by the heating unit and having a temperature control knob 123 for setting a desired heating temperature to be raised in the casing 11.
The aforesaid conventional electrical toaster is disadvantageous in that uniform heating of the bread on the bread-supporting rack 13 cannot be achieved. Moreover, the heating unit normally includes two heating elements (not shown) which are actuated for heating the slices of bread in the heating slots 112 when the actuating lever 121 is pressed. However, in case of warming the bread on the bread-supporting rack 13, the heat generated by the two heating elements may be too much. As a consequence, scorching of the bottom side of the bread is likely to occur.